항아리 게임
thumb|right|335 px 항아리 게임(Getting Over It)은 마우스의 움직임만으로 이용해서 항아리의 남자의 고향인 항아리 행성에 보내기 위한 게임을 말하며, 후작 골프 게임이 있다. 전 세계 항아리 게임 글로벌 순위 = 주의사항 = *항아리 게임 글로벌 세계 유튜브 기록에서 손 캠, 얼굴 캠, 타이머, 엔딩 풀 동영상은 필수. *트위치tv 파트너 인증완료,구독하기,비트구입하기,팔로워 1만명, 4가지 조건을 만족한 스트리머만 순위에 들어감. *스피드 런 룰 - Time will begin upon completion of the loading screen after starting a "New Game". The Ingame Timer will be used, with completion time determined by the endgame screen. Restarting the timer by jumping into the water at the beginning is not allowed. Runs must be completed without pauses or quitouts. The Barrel Glitch is not allowed. = 국가별 순위 = 대한민국 남자 Speedrun 순위 #식칼(xyzzyshift) 2017년11월12일 13분31초 #김나성(naseongkim) 2017년11월11일 13분59초 #멘파(menpa1030) 2017년11월10일 22분19초 #로복님(robok2016) 2017년11월13일 27분18초 #김진우(jinu6734) 2017년11월11일 29분14초 #정로이(jeongroy1214) 2017년11월8일 35분39초 #용연향(yeonhyang13) 2017년11월13일 오후4시 1시간38분40초 #멘파(menpa1030) 2017년11월8일 2시간33분 #제이킴(jkim_kr) 2017년12월15일 2시간12분53초 #피디제갈량(pd_jegalyang) 2017년11월9일 3시간50분26초 #똘킹(ddolking555) 2017년11월5일 4시간16분1초 #콩두피셔(fissure_ow) 2017년11월9일 4시간57분29초 기간 엔딩 확정 *풍월량(hanryang1125)확정, 2017년11월2일~2017년11월7일 9시간44분40초30시간 *가그(gageu)확정, 2017년11월7일~2017년11월8일 오후1시 4시간17분21초 *똘똘똘이(jungtaejune) 확정, 2017년11월6일~2017년11월9일 새벽? 13시간30분28초 *왈도쿤(wkaxltmxm)확정, 2017년11월4일~2017년11월5일 5시간38분17초 *얍얍(yapyap30)확정, 2017년11월4일~2017년11월5일 11시간29분3초 *녹두로(nokduro)확정, 2017년11월5일~2017년11월6일 12시간 6분16초 *치킨쿤(ch1ckenkun)확정, 2017년11월7일~2017년11월9일 3시간15분1초 *짜누(gusdnwndrmq)확정, 2017년11월7일~2017년11월9일 1시간58분27초 *코마1(kkcce123)확정, 2017년11월9일~2017년11월10일 1시간12분5초 *케인(kanetv8)확정, 2017년11월7일~2017년11월11일 3시간33초 *뜨뜨뜨뜨(s_wngud)확정, 2017년11월9일~2017년11월10일? 3시간16초 *포니(capta1n_pony)확정, 2017년11월3일~2017년11월5일 5시간40분1초 *서길룡(hanrazzang)확정, 2017년11월7일~2017년11월10일 13시간22분8초 *김도(kimdoe)확정, 2017년11월7일~2017년11월10일 9시간3분58초 *준팔박(jun8park)확정, 2017년11월11일~2017년11월12일 12시간24분29초 *코렛트(collet11)확정, 2017년11월6일~2017년11월12일 5시간44분49초 *자동(tranth)확정, 2017년11월6일~2017년11월13일 새벽6시 7시간50분5초 *렐라(rellacast)확정, 2017년11월9일~2017년11월11일 15시간55분18초 *익곰(polarislys)확정, 2017년11월9일~2017년11월10일 6시간51분11초 *한동숙(handongsuk)확정, 2017년12월12일~2017년12월14일 18시간16분27초(약31시간엔딩) 불확실 *테일이(ssongtail)2017년11월5일~2017년11월12일 (태초~엔딩 시간 없음 보류) 진행중 *(dawnhs)2017년11월9일~ *공혁준(rhdgurwns)[진행중, 2017년11월4일~ *흐름(channelflow)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *우왁굳(woowakgood)[진행중, 2017년11월3일~ *루태(rutaey)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *철권로하이(lowhigh92)[진행중, 2017년11월8일~ *미라지오빠(mirage720)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *조매력님(charming_jo)[진행중, 2017년11월5일~ *갱생레바(mister903)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *아카로스(akaros83)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *나기상(mingnagi)[진행중, 2017년11월6일~ *라수칼(rascal0723)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *익곰(polarislys)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *루리코(ruliko2)[진행중, 2017년11월7일~ *테이프2(tape22222)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *(mupaper)[진행중, 2017년11월8일~ *홍차(redteahs)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *게구리(frog135)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *만년설메르시(turaio)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *엔비디아요(nvidiaim)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *노챗(nochat0)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *키드(8kidd8)[진행중, 2017년11월6일~ *김용녀(b4kking)[진행중, 2017년11월6일~ *랑월(woolfmoon)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *닥터아퀴나스(Draquinas)[진행중, 2017년11월8일~ *리치1(oreo4679)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *신돈_(sindonst)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *실프_(silphtv)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *딩셉션(dingception)[진행중, 2017년11월11일~ *윤루트(yoonroot)[?, *뱅붕(dou3796)[진행중, 2017년11월11일~ *리벤지임(ow_revenge)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *신스틸러(id_scenestealer)[진행중, 2017년11월7일~ *눈쟁이(eyejoker7)[진행중, 2017년11월11일~ *홀스형(holsbro)[진행중, 2017년11월11일~ *마스카(mascahs)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *알송23(khozzang1)[진행중, 2017년11월7일~ *톱밥입니다(rlatud12)[진행중, 2017년11월5일~ *두맨(byny007)[진행중, 2017년11월11일~ *뇌피(nopi00)[진행중, 2017년11월6일~ *야누스(januspy)[진행중, 2017년11월11일~ *창식2(teamkongdoo_changsik)[진행중, 2017년11월11일~ *늑호(neukho)[진행중, 2017년11월8일~ *팀콩두 루피(teamkongdoo_luffy)[진행중, 2017년11월 *핫엉_(hoddang2)[진행중, 2017년11월7일~ *개복어(dogswellfish)[진행중, 2017년11월5일~ *도현짱짱(kingdoh)[진행중, 2017년11월12일~ *린브(tinkcho123)[진행중, 2017년11월12일~ *(yeokka)[진행중, 2017년11월 *(chicchicpokpok)[진행중, 2017년11월15일~ *크리보(kribohs)[진행중, 2017년11월16일~ *구마성(gumasung)[진행중, 2017년11월5일~ *룩삼(looksam)[진행중, 2017년12월17일~ 대한민국 여자 Speedrun 순위 #[[루밍이](1uming) 2017년11월12일 51분9초2018년 1월 21일자 40분 57분으로 갱신했지만 확인 가능한 동영상 시간 기록이 없어서 보류 #소풍왔니(yumyumyu77) 2017년11월12일 오후9시16분 1시간27분18초 #초승달(cocopopp671) 2017년11월13일 오후8시50분 1시간39분50초 #연두(rudbeckia7) 2017년11월9일 2시간14분14초 기간 엔딩 확정 *흐앙님(gmdkdsla)확정, 2017년11월4일~2017년11월6일 새벽 13시간33분22초 *꽃핀(cherrypach)확정, 2017년11월4일~2017년11월8일 2시간49분22초 *유우양(imyuao2)확정, 2017년11월5일~2017년11월 6시간28분13초 *만지작(i4you4we)확정, 2017년11월5일~2017년11월 2시간39분54초 *짬타수아(zzamtiger0310)확정, 2017년11월7일~2017년11월 14시간58분4초 *햇살살(hatsalsal)확정, 2017년11월7일~2017년11월12일 1시간6분27초(39시간) *큐우티(neco3842)확정, 2017년11월6일~2017년11월12일 14시간53분51초 *릴카(llilka)확정, 2017년11월5일~2017년11월12일 밤9시23분 20시간16분27초twitchtracker TIME STREAMED 35.7 hrs *별라(alang2222)확정, 2017년12월7일~2018년1월4일 약 12시간 42분 30초TIME STREAMED 12.5 hrs *문월님(moonwol0614)확정, 2019년8월11일~2019년9월2일 약 42시간twitchtracker TIME STREAMED 36.4 hrs 불확실 *조랭몬(raengmon)확정, 2017년11월6일~2017년11월8일 57분 31초(태초~엔딩 시간 없음 보류) *서나랑(tjskdutls)확정, 2017년11월8일~2017년11월10일 (태초~엔딩 시간 없음 보류) *고차비(kumikomii)확정, 2017년11월7일~2017년11월10일 (태초~엔딩 시간 없음 보류) *설인하(sc7958)확정, 2017년11월5일~2017년11월11일 15시간51분17초 (태초~엔딩 시간 없음 보류) *윰찌니(jinnytty)확정, 2017년11월9일~2017년11월10일 1시간19분34분 (태초~엔딩 시간 없음 보류) *캣닢(kitkat0109)[엔딩 확정, 2017년11월8일~2017년11월13일 11시간58분6초 (태초~엔딩 시간 없음 보류) *제티천재(jetty0101)[엔딩 확정, 2017년11월13일 오전 1시간5분35초(태초~엔딩 시간 없음 보류) *서새봄(saddummy)확정, 2017년11월9일~ 2017년11월13일 새벽 6시36분 19시간14분53초(약 49시간 엔딩 및 항바 선언) 진행중 *예지(yeji429)2017년11월5일~ *깻잎님(soi3936)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *릴리리야(lilyspy)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *꿀라떼(honeylatte)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *소밍(soming1907)[진행중, 2017년11월7일~ *로아___(s2kimroa)[진행중, 2017년11월8일~ *최다원(ekdnjs0618)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *이청하(2cheongha)[진행중, 2017년11월7일~ *솜다님(luxurymool)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *소니쇼(sonycast_)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *이녕(ddv1004)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *달속(sweetwhisper_)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *란다나(picachu34)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *고요찡(goyo_0)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *서농이(qlghrka_0)[진행중, 2017년11월8일~ *바나나(banana320510)[진행중, 2017년11월6일~ *김양(kimyang92)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *알밍(areuming)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *강지(rkdwl12)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *삐부(s1032204)[진행중, 2017년11월5일~ *이유님(streamer2u)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *아닝티비(aningtv)[진행중, 2017년11월6일~ *호수_(hosu0904)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *_메로나(s_s_you)[진행중, 2017년11월6일~ *김애원(rladodnjs123)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *한여름입니다(474784)[진행중, 2017년11월11일~ *지우지마(jiwooheemae)[진행중, 2017년11월9일~ *나나양(nanayango3o)[진행중, 2017년11월11일~ *(vocalkyoya)[진행중, 2017년11월11일~ *금사향(sah_yang)[진행중, 2017년11월6일~ *초요미(chdl21c)[진행중, 2017년11월12일~ *혜요(lo10002)[진행중, 2017년11월12일~ *더빙레이디(tinkerblond)[진행중, 2017년11월12일~ *_별루다(leehunnyeo)[진행중, 2017년11월3일~ *김달걀(itsmejanna)[진행중, 2017년11월13일~ *사두(snakes_head)[진행중, 2017년11월13일~ *하느르(hanururu)[진행중, 2017년11월7일~ *핑핑이_(pingping2ya)[진행중, 2017년12월7일~ *세니카(senikatwitch)[진행중, 2017년11월8일~ *윤수빈(subbb96)[진행중, 2017년11월13일~ *혜시(tlayjd)[진행중, 2017년11월15일~ *첫눈에뿅(bbyongluv)[진행중, 2017년11월10일~ *빛나래쨩(vitnarae)[진행중, 2017년11월16일~ *코코아바나나(mintcandy25)[진행중, 2017년11월6일~ *은뽀이(eunppo)[진행중, 2017년11월19일~ *알램(alleam)[진행중, 2017년11월8일~ *천사요정두기(doogi_)[진행중, 2017년12월14일~ *야토링(yatoring)[진행중, 2017년12월16일~ *냥지(nywoong)[진행중, 2017년11월22일~ *피유(beyou0728)[진행중, 2017년12월17일~ *케이틀린(caitlinkim)[진행중, 2018년1월1일~ *냥슬(yeseul1120)[진행중, 2018년1월5일~ *아카이브(archive_21)[진행중, 2018년 *쌈바홍(ssambahong)[진행중, 2018년5월31일~ 중성? *연지수(yjs1104)[진행중, 2017년11월5일~ = 바깥 고리 = * [http://www.foddy.net/2017/09/getting-over-it/ 공식홈페이지 * speedrun 항아리 세계 순위 * twitch Getting Over It 카테고리 * twitch speedrun 방송 = 각주 =